


Guitar Lessons

by ShameInYou



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: Humor, M/M, Slash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hushed and rushed. Layne didn't really like that but he would take what he could get during these desperate times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guitar Lessons

Layne laughed lightly as he pressed his lips against his boyfriend's lips. He clutched his guitar as he leaned forward, pressing multiple pecks to the chapped lips of his boyfriend and guitarist of his band, Jerry. Jerry smirked into their kiss, his long golden brown hair flowing perfect and straight down his shoulders.

He too clutched his own guitar as he leaned forward slightly, lost in the lead singer's lips. They were so soft, so supple. They were like feather wisps as they gently brushed against his. Gentle and innocent. That's what this kiss was. Layne was a total bastard. Layne's tinged pink curls brushed against Jerry's forehead as they kissed each other softly. Layne leaned forward a little more eagerly.

Jerry raised his brows, his eyes closed as he leaned back, finally pulling away from the singer's succulent lips. 

"Damn Layne." Jerry mumbled, wiping his mouth as he stared at the red-faced singer.

Layne chuckled lightly, shoulders shrugged, curls in his face as he looked down at his guitar, idly strumming the strings, blushing.

The two boys were situated on the gravel outside of their tour bus. They were playing at a festival. They had some time before their set. Mike and Sean were off god knows where doing god knows what. 

Layne didn't really care. He savored the alone time he got with Jerry while on tour. Layne was really needy when it came to recharging. At home it was easy because he and Jerry would see each other all the time. They could touch and fuck whenever they wanted.

On tour it was a bit more challenging. There seemed to always be someone around. Hotel stays were maybe once or twice a month. They would spend most of their time on the bus. Hushed and rushed. Layne didn't really like that but he would take what he could get during these desperate times.

"Layne do you wanna learn how to fuckin' play guitar or do you just wanna fuck right here on the dirt?" Jerry asked, smirking.

Layne glanced up at Jerry through his pink curls, a sly smirk on his face.

"Is that like, a genuine option?" Layne smirked.

"No. Fuck. Focus Layne, focus! Be patient. We're getting a hotel room in LA. Don't you want to learn more chords besides the fuckin' Angry Chair chords?" Jerry smirked.

"Yes...yes...I have the best fucking teacher in the world though..." Layne sighed and smiled, looking at Jerry admiringly through pink curls.

Jerry smirked, feeling modest, looking down as he idly strummed his own guitar with one hand, putting his hair behind his ear with the other.

"Yeah. Whatever man." Jerry smirked.

"Seriously. I can't fucking resist my teacher. I'm so fucking desperate to make a good grade. I'll do _anything_!" Layne teased.

Jerry glanced up at Layne, hair hanging down the side of his face on one side, hair behind his ear on the other. He smirked, shaking his head.

"Put your fucking fingers like this." Jerry began.

"What in your ass?" Layne quickly interjected.

"Dude! Fucking focus! If you don't focus, I got better things I could be doing! I did wanna see some of the bands...but I blew that off to teach you this!" Jerry frowned slightly.

Layne furrowed his brows and then smirked, pursing his lips. 

"The only person you should be blowing off is me." Layne smirked.

"Okay. You have like a one fucking track mind right now. I'm about to bounce." Jerry sighed and groaned lightly, fixing to get up.

"NO Jerry NO! Wait!" Layne whined, reaching out and putting his hand on Jerry's guitar.

Jerry had just lifted his ass off of the gravel nearly an inch before Layne stopped him. Jerry bounced back down, rocks hitting his ass. He winced slightly and sighed, looking at Layne. His hair bounced on his shoulders as he sat back down.

"I'm sorry. I'll behave. I'll listen! I promise! Don't go!" Layne begged, brows furrowed, giving Jerry the most pathetic look he could muster.

"Alright. Put your fucking fingers like _this_!" Jerry began again.

Layne kept the tip of his tongue over the side of his upper lip as he watched Jerry's strong hands as Jerry placed his fingers over the strings of his own guitar ever so gently.

"Put your index finger on the 2nd fret of the D string like so." Jerry replied, following his own directions.

Layne looked at Jerry's hand then his own as he positioned his finger.

"Now, put your finger on the 2nd fret of the A string...like this." Jerry replied.

Layne followed.

"Now put your ring finger on the second fret of the second string." Jerry replied positioning his.

Layne blushed as he tried to get the finger placement right. He looked up at Jerry shyly. Jerry was an expert at this. Layne was still learning and Layne was a bit intimidated by his lover when it came to this.

"Nearly right Layne. Let me help you." Jerry replied, leaning over, his hair falling forward as he leaned over.

Layne felt the sparks fly as Jerry touched his hand with his own calloused hands, positioning Layne's fingers for him. Jerry backed up, sitting flat on his ass again, staring at Layne's hand on the fretboard, holding his own hands out.

"Okay. Like that. Leave 'em like that. Okay now strum." Jerry replied.

Jerry put his fingers back on his fretboard without even looking. Jerry strummed his guitar quickly. Layne shyly strummed his own guitar, looking up at Jerry for approval.

Jerry smiled and nodded, his golden brown locks bouncing.

"Yeah. Yeah see like that. Good. That chord's called C Sharp." Jerry smiled.

"C Sharp. Got it." Layne blushed as he strummed his guitar, biting his lip.

Jerry looked down at his own guitar, fucking around, moving his fingers fast. He hadn't noticed that Layne had stopped, watching him. Jerry jumped when he felt the brushing of Layne's curls against his forehead, Layne's soft lips meeting his again, fitting against his chapped, dry lips like a puzzle piece.

Layne couldn't resist as he kissed Jerry. Jerry was so awesome. Jerry was the best boyfriend ever. Layne pulled away smirking. Jerry smirked, licking his lips.

"You pick the most inconvenient times to be horny, do you know that Layne?" Jerry smirked, running his hand through his long hair, it falling back down in a part immediately as he ran his hand through it.

Layne blushed and shrugged. 

"So what's the next chord teacher? And oh, by the way, I need to stay after class. I have to show you something." Layne smirked, darting his tongue out against his bottom lip.

Jerry stared as Layne's soft, moist tongue brushed against that plump bottom lip. That plump bottom lip that was moving up and down his cock just a few hours earlier, in a stinky porta-potty. It was the best of times, it was the worst of times. Whatever.

Jerry shook his head, trying to purge all dirty thoughts. He was about to open his mouth to speak, when he heard a familiar voice. The voice startled him.

"Jerry! Layne! What a nice coincidence!" 

Layne looked over, brows slightly furrowed, mouth pursed and Jerry looked over his shoulder before sliding around in the dirt to look up and see non other than the lead singer of Pearl Jam, Eddie Vedder.

Eddie had an acoustic guitar on his back.

"Hey man! What's going on?" Jerry smirked, reaching a hand up and slapping Eddie's hand.

Eddie put his brown, curly hair behind his ears after he shook Jerry's hand, stroking his chin with his finger as he spoke, smiling, looking back from Layne to Jerry.

"Nothing much. Just walking around trying to find something to do. What are you two doing? Some kind of jam session?" Eddie asked.

Layne tried to force a smile. Layne clutched his guitar, strumming it idly. He tried to put his fingers on the fretboard like Jerry had shown him but he honestly forgot it already. He positioned his hands to the only chords he knew, Angry Chair.

Layne idly played the riff as he frowned up at Eddie who was imposing on their super intimate guitar lesson session.

"I was just teaching Layne a few things here. Doing some jamming too." Jerry smirked, looking from Layne to Eddie.

"Oh that's too fucking cool. Layne once you get down the basic chords playing guitar's a piece of fucking cake." Eddie smiled.

Eddie plopped down on the dirt right beside Jerry, maneuvering his acoustic guitar around in his lap.

Layne frowned. What the fuck was Vedder doing? This was a private session. Didn't he have anything better to fucking do? Layne sighed and frowned as he watched Eddie take over his Jerry time.

Eddie looked at Jerry and then at Layne, smirking and licking his lips as he started to play something on his guitar. Layne watched jealously as Jerry looked down at Eddie's fingers.

Jerry was smart like that. Jerry could analyze what someone was playing and then emulate nearly perfect with his guitar. And Jerry did just that. He smirked as he started to play a riff that went together with Eddie's riff nearly perfectly.

Meanwhile Layne was a fireball inside. Layne's chest pooled with rage. He watched jealously as his boyfriend jammed with Vedder. Vedder thought he was so fucking cool with his fast fingers and his strong legs, climbing all on the stage and equipment like he was a fucking monkey or something.

Who did he think he was just seating himself here, interrupting his time with Jerry? Vedder just assumed that Layne was okay with this! He didn't even ask! This was a private lesson! A private fucking lesson!

Layne was frowning really hard by this point, just holding his guitar as he watched the two men playing together.

Layne scoffed when they started singing at the same time, the same words, the same song. Like they had some kind of ESP or some shit.

That was it for Layne. Layne was pissed. Layne was just about to stand up. He had his head turned.

"C'mon Layne, join in. Doesn't matter what you play. Just play something!" Eddie nearly sang to him.

"I'm feeling kind of tired. I'm gonna go lay down." Layne said quickly.

Without another word, Layne rushed on Alice in Chain's tour bus, guitar in hand. He ran his hand through his curls, frowning as he set his guitar down. 

He could hear Jerry and Eddie laughing and singing through the bus walls. Layne was pissed.

He got on the couch on his knees, peeking through the blinds at his boyfriend and the Pearl Jam singer.

Layne frowned, eyes brimming with tears he was so pissed as he watched Jerry sing with Eddie. Singing was he and Jerry's thing. It pissed him off when Jerry sang with other people. It pissed him off when people intruded on their alone time and Jerry didn't say anything. Jerry just let the Pearl Jam bastard sit his ass right on down and take over.

Layne was jealous. Eddie was a way better guitar player then him. Layne honestly wanted to learn guitar so he could play with Jerry. Impress Jerry. Make Jerry want to play with him more. Layne had an extreme need for all of Jerry's attention.

He knew it wasn't healthy but he couldn't help the way he felt. He and Jerry really connected. Layne craved connections.

Layne sighed as he watched through the blinds, Jerry and Eddie stand up.

"Hey man, wanna come back to my bus with me for a few minutes?" Eddie asked.

"Sure man." Jerry smirked.

Layne scoffed, frowning as he watched Eddie and Jerry walk off. Jerry hadn't even came in the bus to check on Layne or fucking invite him to go with them! Layne turned around, plopping down on the couch on his ass, arms crossed, lips poked out in a rage. He breathed harshly through his nose, a pink curl blowing up at of his face for a second before falling softly against his forehead again.

Layne sat there, harboring his anger, imploding inside. He crossed his arms tight as silent tears began to pour down his face. He sniffled, uncrossing his arms to wipe his tears. He put his hand over his forehead as he cried silently.

Jerry could mess him up like this and he didn't even know.

* * *

Later that night, somehow, all the Pearl Jam boys had ended up on Alice in Chain's bus. They were partying hard, with beers and food and loud conversation. 

Layne was feeling overwhelmed. There was too much stimulation on the bus. He was forced to stay in the bunk area, with the door closed. He sat on the floor, sketching in his notebook, which rested on his bent knees, with one hand. The other hand was pressed to his forehead, pushing his curls up slightly. He jumped when he heard loud music and laughing coming from the front of the bus.

He sighed. He couldn't wait to fucking get a hotel room. He needed some fucking space. He was tired of all the fucking noise. He just needed some quiet time.

Layne continued his sketching when all of a sudden he heard the doorknob to the backroom being fumbled with.

"Hey is Layne back here!?" He heard a familiar, loud voice.

Layne's heart rate picked up. He quickly put his stuff back in his bag and stood up, looking around. There was no fucking where to hide. It was a cramped fucking space. Layne winced and frowned when the door opened. The noise on the other side got very loud for a second and then became muffled again as Jerry shut the door behind him.

"Layne, there you are. You fucking disappeared after the show. What's up with that? Are you a fucking hermit now?" Jerry smirked, making his way over to his tall, lanky boyfriend.

Jerry was oblivious to the fact that something was wrong with Layne. Layne frowned and turned his head as Jerry came up to him. Jerry smelled like beer. He must have been partying with the guys.

"Hey, hey what are you doing back here? Why are you back here by yourself for? Come up to the front with us." Jerry smiled, about to wrap his arms around Layne.

Layne had his head turned, a frown on his face. When Jerry's arms started to wrap around his small frame, he frowned, shoving Jerry away.

"Fuck off!" Layne frowned, not looking at Jerry.

Jerry furrowed his brows, scratching his head as he watched his boyfriend with furrowed brows.

"What?" Jerry asked, a concern in his red eyes.

Layne looked at Jerry, feeling the emotions from earlier boiling over once again. He thought about how Jerry had just fucking ditched him for ocean boy.

"I said, fuck off! Leave me the fuck alone!" Layne frowned, crossing his arms.

"What? Why? What the fuck's wrong with you?" Jerry asked, walking towards Layne again.

"Don't fucking come near me! Just fucking get out of here!" Layne exclaimed at the guitarist.

"But...why? I don't understand. Layne what the fuck is wrong with you now?" Jerry sighed. "I only had 4 or 5 beers..."

"It's not that!" Layne frowned.

"Well what is it then?" Jerry sighed, pouting at Layne.

Layne was frowning as he watched Jerry, his left eye twitching slightly. He fucking melted for tipsy, pathetic Jerry. Tipsy, pathetic Jerry was also fun to take advantage of. But right now shit was serious.

Jerry had done him wrong. Jerry had been a jerk today. Layne was silent as he cast his gaze down to the ground.

"I don't get it. I didn't do anything. What did I do now Layne? Why are you always mad at me? I didn't do anything." Jerry said softly, sighing.

"Why don't you just go up there and spend time with Vedder? I know you _just love_ hanging out with him. He's so interesting with his ocean metaphors and stories and his guitar playing. I'm sure you can relate to him so much more then me." Layne spat jealously, eyes rimming with water.

He crossed his arms as he looked to the side, brows furrowed and lips poked out.

Jerry processed what Layne had said. He stood there, scratching his head, putting his hair behind his ears and smirked at Layne.

"Are you fucking jealous?" Jerry smirked, squinting his eyes at Layne.

Layne frowned at Jerry, blinking as silent tears fell. He turned around not facing Jerry, ashamed of the tears as he sniffled as lightly as he could, wiping his eyes.

Jerry stepped closer to Layne.

"Layne...what the fuck. You know you're the only fucking person for me. Eddie? No fucking way. Eddie fucking talks too much. He's not my fucking type at all." Jerry smiled warmly.

"Not your type? He sure seemed like your fucking type today. He walks up and I'm yesterday's fucking news. He shows up with his smooth talking and guitar playing and you forgot all about me. Then you fucking go off with him and stay gone all day until showtime! Fuck you Jerry! Go fucking hang out with him!" Layne exclaimed quickly, sniffling.

"Babe..." Jerry said softly.

He was mere inches away from Layne.

"Don't call me babe. I'm not your babe. Not with the way you acted today!" Layne frowned.

"You know you're the only fucking man for me." Jerry said mockingly, reaching out to touch Layne's lower back.

Layne shrugged his shoulder.

"Leave me alone Jerry! Please just leave!" Layne exclaimed.

"No." Jerry replied.

"Yes!" Layne sniffled.

Jerry had Layne nearly against the cramped wall between the bunks as he continued to close in on Layne. Layne had no where to go. 

"No." Jerry replied again as Layne turned around.

Layne looked at Jerry, his blue eyes red with tears, his eyelashes matted together with tears. 

"Yes..." Layne said softly, sniffling, his chest rising and falling rapidly a few times.

"I said no!" Jerry frowned, shoving Layne against the wall.

Layne groaned as Jerry pressed him against the wall, hands flat against the metal as he pressed his chapped lips against Layne's neck.

"Yes...yes, just leave me alone..." Layne moaned softly, brows furrowed and wincing as Jerry sucked on the tender flesh of his neck.

"Nope. No no no." Jerry said softly between kisses as he made his way to Layne's lips.

"Yes." Layne kept pressing.

Jerry's lips were mere centimeters away from Layne's. Jerry looked into Layne's tear-stained eyes, shaking his head before he pressed his lips to Layne's kissing him softly. 

Layne melted under Jerry. He wrapped his arms around the small of Jerry's back. Layne sniffled as they kissed softly. Layne's stomach churned when he felt Jerry's tongue pushing between his lips. Layne moaned lightly as he parted his teeth, letting Jerry in.

Jerry pressed his forehead against Layne's, his arms falling to his sides, hands gripping Layne's arms. Jerry brought one hand up to cup Layne's chin, stroking it ever so softly as they kissed gently.

Layne opened his mouth as their tongues moved together. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing and the hooping and hollering at the front of the bus from the party.

Layne moaned as Jerry's tongue gently slid against his. Layne could taste the beer in Jerry's mouth. Jerry pulled away, his hands cupping Layne's cheeks by now, stroking softly.

He kept his forehead pressed against Layne's, curls meeting silky hair.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were taking a nap or something. You went in so quickly. I thought you were bored or tired or something. You ain't got no reason to be jealous Layne. Fuck..." Jerry said softly.

"He's better then me. He knows how to play guitar. You like that. You'd rather play with someone more experienced..." Layne pouted softly, his voice cracking again.

Jerry pulled away and groaned, rolling his eyes. He walked a few paces away from Layne. Layne stood there, looking down, gripping his bottom lip between his thumb and his pointer finger. He could just feel the tears welling up again. 

Jerry was thinking of walking out. Instead he took the "Do Not Disturb" sign off of the back of the doorknob, opened the door and put it on the outside, slamming the door shut.

Layne stood there, his hands covering his face as his shoulders shook. He thought that Jerry had stormed out.

Jerry rushed over to Layne, grabbing his wrists, startling the singer.

"What?" Layne breathed, sniffling, looking at Jerry.

Jerry frowned, shoving Layne against the right bunks. Layne gripped edge of the bunk that was against his chest with his hands, glancing back at Jerry.

"Jerry? What are you doing?" Layne asked softly, sniffling, blinking out more tears as Jerry stepped up to him.

"You're fucking delusional sometimes, you know that Layne?" Jerry frowned as he reached around Layne. "Sometimes you frustrate the shit out of me, boy." 

Jerry undid Layne's belt, fumbling around with the button on Layne's jeans, shoving the zipper down.

"Jerry, leave me alone! I don't fucking want to! You're a fucking jerk!" Layne whined softly, gripping the bunk tightly, knuckles white.

"You fucking drama queen. You always need me to show you don't you?" Jerry smirked, shoving Layne's jeans and boxers down to his knees.

Layne gasped when he felt the cool air of the bus hit his bare cheeks. He was slightly turned on by Jerry's actions.

Layne shivered when he felt Jerry's hands rubbing up and down his cheeks softly. Jerry smirked as he squeezed them. He slapped Layne's ass, rubbing it again. Layne squealed and jumped after Jerry did this. Jerry laughed lightly.

Jerry put his pointer and middle finger in his mouth, moistening it with his saliva. Layne sighed as he gripped that bunk, leaning in it slightly. He jumped, biting his lip when he felt Jerry's fingers sliding between his cheeks.

"Stop it Jerry..." Layne sighed, eyes nearly rolling in the back of his head as he felt Jerry's fingers at his opening.

Jerry smirked. He was silent as he pushed the fingers forward. Layne gasped, arching his chest as he felt Jerry's fingers force into his ass. 

"Jerry..." Layne moaned, eyes shut tight as he winced at the friction between his anal sphincter and Jerry's fingers.

They stood there silently, Layne resting his forehead on the bunk, his body moving forward and backwards slightly as Jerry finger fucked him.

Layne nearly shivered when Jerry would pull his fingers out. He sighed shakily when he heard Jerry spitting on his fingers and he arched up a bit at the contact of Jerry shoving his fingers back inside of Layne.

Layne's groin tinged with pleasure as he felt Jerry fuck him with his talented fingers. In the midst of their fooling around, a loud laugh from their drummer could be heard, a silence and then a chorus of "Whoa!" from the front of the bus.

The two men were not concerned about what was going on at the front of their tour bus at that moment.

"Fuck me." Layne nearly whispered.

"Huh?" Jerry smirked as he looked at his fingers disappearing and reappearing between Layne's cheeks.

"Fuck me Jerry. Please fuck me." Layne begged.

"I thought you wanted me to go away." Jerry smirked, teasing.

"No. I lied." Layne breathed, pushing back on Jerry's fingers.

"You don't want me here. You want me to get out of here remember?" Jerry smirked as he continued shoving his fingers inside of the singer's opening.

"Jerry please. Please fuck me. I'm sorry..." Layne whined, moving against Jerry's hands, tilting his head back, curls bouncing lightly as he moved.

His gripped the edge of the bunk hard.

"You're the only one I do this to. You're the only one Layne." Jerry mumbled, pulling his fingers out. 

He pressed down on the raging hard on that had formed on his own lap. He stuck his fingers by Layne's head. Layne turned his head and Jerry shoved his fingers into Layne's mouth. Layne's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head, eyes pouty from crying. He moaned around Jerry's prodding fingers, his supple lips brushing against the flesh of Jerry's fingers with each thrust.

Layne moaned when Jerry pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Layne's eyes closed and his mouth was agape. Layne closed his mouth, opening his eyes and staring into the dark bunk as he heard the jingle of Jerry's belt buckle and belt being undone. He heard the harsh noise of Jerry's zipper being shoved down.

Layne heard the rustle of clothing and he could have sworn he felt a warmness lingering near his ass cheeks. 

"Spit." Jerry replied.

Layne looked to the left of him where Jerry's hand was held out. Curls bounced as he whipped his head to the side. He looked down at Jerry's hand, moving his tongue around his mouth.

Layne spit until there was small pool of saliva in Jerry's hand. Jerry brought his hand back down to his pulsating erection. He coated his shaft with his boyfriend's saliva. Layne tensed up, waiting for the impact. He gripped the edge of the bunk tight as he waited.

Jerry held his cock, holding onto Layne's hip with his other hand as he moved forward. Layne flinched when he felt the head of Jerry's cock rubbing between his cheeks. Jerry whipped his hair to one side as he slowly pushed his head into Layne's ass, holding onto Layne's hips.

"Jerry!" Layne whispered harshly, shivering at the contact.

Jerry bit his lip, looking down as he held onto Layne's hips, slowly thrusting forward, forcing against the pesky muscle inside of Layne that tried to deny him access.

Layne stood there, knuckles nearly white, wincing as he felt Jerry's length prodding his ass. He breathed deep, sighing and trying to relax.

"Do you think I'd do this to anyone else? Fuck no, only you Layne. Only you." Jerry nearly growled as he gripped Layne's hips with the jaws of life.

Jerry's speed picked up as he got all the way in and his precum mixed with Layne's saliva eased up the friction. Layne tilted his head back, curls bouncing as he moaned lightly.

Jerry bit his lip, brows furrowed as he started to fuck Layne hard, their skin slapping together at the contact. Layne shivered when he felt Jerry's testicles hit against his skin with each thrust. Layne enjoyed the feeling of their skin rubbing and touching. He shivered as he was fucked, whimpering lightly as he looked down.

He folded one arm over the bunk, resting his head on it as he was fucked by his guitarist.

Jerry breathed hard as he moved his hips, looking down and then tilting his head back, eyes closed, biting his lip, enjoying the constricting feeling around his shaft as he pushed back and forth. His long hair swayed back and forth as he fucked his singer.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly, looking down thrusting his hips fast and hard.

More noise could be heard from the front room and a loud thud and a chorus of "oooh!" The two men were in the midst of their passion and were paying no mind.

"Jerry I'm so fucking turned on. This feels so fucking good..." Layne moaned, pushing back against Jerry as their skin met.

Jerry breathed loudly, mouth opening slightly as he nearly gasped for air, sweat forming on his forehead as he quietly and quickly fucked his boyfriend. Layne's hands were on the edge of the bunk again. Layne pressed his cheek against one hand, looking to the side, practically drooling as he enjoyed what Jerry was doing to him. He always did.

He smiled to himself when he felt Jerry shiver a little and moan loudly. He knew that sound. Jerry was almost there.

"Fuck, fuck oh fuck oh fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Jerry said with each thrust, his voice cracking as he reached the edge of his cliff.

He threw his head back, his long hair flowing down his back and swaying slightly as he shook against Layne, still thrusting sloppily, spilling his cum deep inside of Layne's canal. Layne's mouth formed an o, his eyes closed as he felt the electricity just jumping off of Jerry as he climaxed. 

Layne felt warm inside, biting his lip as Jerry pulled out of him. He smiled to himself. Layne backed up slightly, shakily pulling his boxers and jeans up slowly as he turned around. He looked at Jerry as he held his clothes up. Jerry was fixing his belt, breathing hard, smirking at Layne.

"You still fucking jealous?" Jerry asked.

"MMM MMM." Layne smiled, lips pursed, shaking his head.

"Good." Jerry smirked, getting on his knees and crawling up to Layne, looking up at him.

Layne bit his lip, smiling down sweetly at his boyfriend. He ran his hand up his sweaty forehead, his curls matting back from the moisture. Jerry tugged Layne's clothes back down, looking up at him.

"I'm on my fucking knees for you Layne. You're my fucking world. I don't get on my knees for anyone else but you. And you know I like being the boss. I only submit to you." Jerry smiled, looking up at the intrigued singer.

Layne laughed lightly, biting his lip. He shrugged his shoulders, snaking a hand down and to his erection, slowly running his fist up and down it.

"That's it. Good boy. You know what Mr. Jerry likes don't you?" Jerry egged him on.

"Yeah." Layne sighed as he played with himself in front of Jerry's face.

Jerry licked his lips as he watched Layne's rosy cock as Layne's slender hand moved up and down it. Layne squeezed his tip a few times as he worked himself, gathering pre cum to moisten his shaft.

"Extra credit..." Layne moaned, throwing his head back as he jerked himself off.

Jerry chuckled to himself, shaking his head slightly when he heard what Layne said.

"Keep going, you're so fucking hot." Jerry muttered, looking up at Layne as Layne jerked himself off.

Jerry reached out and stroked Layne's thigh as Layne worked himself, squeezing his tip and moving all the way down the veiny muscle and then back up. He moaned lightly, eyes closed as he began to move his hand up and down a short distance right under the head, his hand sliding up and down with ease.

"Fuck..." Layne moaned, high pitched.

He forced his eyes opened and looked down to see Jerry with his mouth wide open, smirking up at Layne. Layne gasped lightly, the sight of his guitarist on his knees with his mouth open, that rough tongue begging for a taste.

Layne could feel himself getting closer and closer with each tug of his cock. He closed his eyes again, shaking as he felt his imminent release.

"Right in my fucking mouth. Right in my fucking mouth Layne." Jerry said quickly.

"Jerry!" Layne moaned as he threw his head back, teeth gritted as he tugged his cock quickly as he felt the pleasure overtake him.

Loud cheering and laughing could be heard outside of the bunk room from the party. Again, the two men were busy at the moment.

Jerry maneuvered his face just in time to catch the droplets of pleasure that spilled from the tip of Layne's rosy, pulsating cock. Layne shook, finally dropping his dick when it was over, leaning against the bunks, completely relaxed.

He looked down at Jerry with furrowed brows, his pouty, succulent lips glistening and slightly open as he breathed hard and deep.

Jerry looked up at Layne, his adam's apple moving up and down as he swallowed Layne, licking his lips. He stood up and they never took their eyes off of each other.

Layne quickly pulled his pants up, their foreheads meeting when he stood back up. Layne quickly fixed his clothes as Jerry's lips met his. Jerry caressed the sides of Layne's face with his hands. Once Layne fixed his clothes he brought his hands up to place them on top of Jerry's. 

"Fuck Layne. That was fucking hot. Do you see now? Are you okay now? I fucking love you man. Fuck, stop being so jealous man." Jerry sighed after he pulled away, his hands on Layne's waist.

Layne blushed, biting his lip.

"Yeah. I'm okay Jer." Layne said softly. 

He leaned in, hugging Jerry, smelling his long silky hair and relaxing. Pink curls mixed with silky golden brown hair as they embraced. Layne sighed and smiled. He had his assurance now.

He needed it from time to time.

Suddenly as they embraced they heard a loud crash, loud laughs, and clapping and a chorus of "go! go! go! go!"

Jerry pulled away slightly and he and Layne looked at each other with furrowed brows.

"Shall we join the party?" He smirked at Layne.

"I guess. Man it sounds like their fuckin' tearing up our shit up there." Layne chuckled.

"Let's go!" Jerry smirked.

Layne sighed and decided to cease being a hermit for a few hours and followed Jerry out of the bunk room and to the front of the bus where they finally joined the Pearl Jam/AiC party that was going on.


End file.
